


Loki revealed

by Amberdreams



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asgard cage, Asgardian Loki, Community: insmallpackages, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt in the LJ community insmallpackages - the giftee wanted a drawble of Loki barefoot, in the cage in Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki revealed

My second fill for [](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/profile)[**insmallpackages**](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/) is for the person who wanted a drawble of Loki barefoot in his Asgard cage (Thor/MCU). Original request is [here](http://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/7119.html?thread=1648079#t1648079).  
Tom Hiddleston is harder to draw than I expected (don't know why I thought he'd be easy but there you go... Clearly I'm delusional!), so I hope you still like this, oh Giftee!  
Teaser  
[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/Aethelflaede/media/Birthdays%20and%20giftings/lokiinsmallpackages11tease_zps65cc62a5.jpg.html)  
Full picture  
[](http://s1362.photobucket.com/user/Aethelflaede/media/Birthdays%20and%20giftings/lokiinsmallpackages11_zps1771ce9f.jpg.html)  
I suck at drawing blood too.  Oh well.  
All done in Photoshop, no special brushes or anything fancy.  References were a couple of googled screen caps, very low res.  
 If the Giftee wanted it, I could have a go at colouring this in.  Just shout.  



End file.
